


冰雕（短篇）

by gtreeJF021



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtreeJF021/pseuds/gtreeJF021
Summary: 两人的关系设置是：已经滚了床变成姐妹+情侣的关系之后。尽量不想ooc。短篇卡车。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 25





	冰雕（短篇）

姐、姐姐…

安娜脸上充满了隐忍。  
她此刻以一个羞耻的姿势趴着，而她俏美的臀后贴着艾莎的胯骨。

别动。  
艾莎以一个轻柔又命令的口吻说。

安娜不敢动。  
刚刚前一秒还在甜甜的梦乡，做着被姐姐拥入怀中的美梦，然而后一秒，安娜就被下体的疼痛惊醒。

艾莎此刻绞着眉，看起来很难受。她深深地吐着气息。

姐姐，好、好疼啊……  
安娜快要哭了出来。没有充分的润滑让她只觉得此刻干涩胀痛。

安娜的双手紧紧地揪住了床单。但是，她没有反抗，反而是顺从地贴着姐姐的肌肤。

艾莎似乎恢复了一些理智，  
“…安娜……对不起……我又这样了……”  
艾莎咬了咬唇，满脸的抱歉。但是她捏着安娜的腰的手却并没有松开。

艾莎已经不记得这是第几次失控了。每当她在梦中觉得不安，当她惊醒过来，就会发现自己一定在强迫安娜做着现在这种事。

艾莎其实提出来要分开睡。但是妹妹强烈反对——她们早已经滚了床，也不再分隔彼此，所以也没有必要因为这点小事而丢掉甜蜜。

艾莎……  
安娜只觉得疼。她几乎是哭出来似的喘息着，  
等一等艾莎……  
安娜祈求地哭泣。

艾莎也很难受。  
可是下面的胀痛让她更加难耐。她抽出一只手滑下去抚摸，企图撑开安娜的蜜处，好让自己进去得更深一点。

安娜在颤抖。她的肩胛耸着，呼吸急促而害怕，双手紧紧地握住，即便如此，她却没有要反抗。

艾莎无法自拔地推着腰，用了些力气撞击，想要刺穿安娜箍在自己前边的那一团柔软。

安娜咬着唇，紧紧闭着眼。她不再做声了，只是默默地忍耐着。

只进去了一点。  
剩下的一大截还在空气中冒着寒气，发抖地抱怨着主人没有找到温暖的归宿。

艾莎有些急躁，她秀气地皱着眉，胯下却粗暴地开始撞击安娜缴械投降的臀间。

安娜知道自己的姐姐可以很温柔——但她总是时不时的一意孤行——而自己从来都奈何不了她。

这次也是如此。  
安娜只好默默的忍耐着，任那个又硬又大又冰的东西的对着自己最柔弱的地方狠狠的撞击，任它粗暴的摩擦。

艾莎的身体明明看起来这么柔弱，怎么在这种事上像是八匹马五匹牛似的强壮有力？

艾莎强暴似的刺入安娜，她紧紧的掐着安娜的腰，不让安娜走——而安娜顺从地配合着，甚至迎合着艾莎的横行霸道。

安娜的身体还是有了些许反应，慢慢地溢出了刚刚够润滑的液体——然而她的姐姐就毫不客气地一插到底。

安娜……  
艾莎从背后牢牢地圈住她，叹息般地呻吟了一声。

安娜感觉肚子里有点热热的。等了几秒，安娜试探地问，  
“……你结束了吗？”

艾莎撒娇似的在她的背上蹭一蹭，表示点头。

“……我…可以回身吗？”  
安娜小心翼翼的问。

“嗯”，艾莎答道。

于是艾莎把她的魔法大玩具抽了出来，眷恋般地蹭着安娜的股间，让安娜翻了个身，又狡猾地推了进去。

“……elsa！”  
安娜的口吻充满了娇嗔。


End file.
